


Be Born

by TallyHallKomaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sad Memories, a little angsty but like not really, but they're happy!!!, cuz it's still good, everyone is so happy, komaeda is still komaeda though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyHallKomaeda/pseuds/TallyHallKomaeda
Summary: Life after despair was even better than one could imagine.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 26





	Be Born

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song called "Be Born" by Tally Hall! I definitely suggest you check out the song :>

𝙄 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩  
𝙄𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙬𝙞𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙤𝙤𝙡

How can the presence of one person seemingly clear the haze from your vision entirely?  
Heterochromatic eyes were enough to completely change his view of the world.

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜  
𝙎𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣

How could one person clear his mind of hope, despair, and even his own luck cycle?  
It wasn't always this way, but after the horrid events they had survived through, it suddenly felt okay.

𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙖 𝙙𝙤𝙯𝙚𝙣 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙘𝙧𝙮 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤

He now felt cared for.  
It took some work, but he has come so far.  
They both have.

𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜

Komaeda felt happy.  
Being in Hinata's arms became the most comforting thing he had.

𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚

Through years of tears and anger, they had made it.  
Together they were allowed to be content.  
Every former remnant felt free.

𝙁𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙮 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

The fifteen of them made it out, each with incredible recovery.  
There was a period of intense mourning for the one that had been lost long ago,  
But this became celebration for her incredible bravery and sacrifice.

𝙎𝙬𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

It felt incredible to see everyone every filled with so much happiness.  
So much hope.  
Before he had even realized, Komaeda's eyes had started to burn.  
Hope had truly won, as it was always intended to.

𝙊𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

"Nagito?  
Are you okay?"

𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

Hinata spun towards Komaeda, clearly worried.  
Did something happen?

𝙊𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

Komaeda showed Hinata the brightest smile he had ever seen, tears very obviously present.

𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

"I've never been better."

𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜

Hinata just hugged him.  
Hinata had started to feel the need to protect Komaeda in any way he could over time.  
He'd hold him for the rest of time if he could.

𝙁𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙮 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

Quiet giggles were definitely present behind them,  
although everyone quickly went back to their own conversations.

𝙎𝙬𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

With Komaeda here, Hinata was content.  
He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could until..  
time inevitably ran out.

𝙊𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

Knowing the boy with clouds for hair could be ripped from him easily was incredibly painful.  
Hinata didn't want to watch him die again.

𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

But while Komaeda was still present, they were drawn to each other.  
Still holding Komaeda, he lightly kissed his forehead.  
"I love you."

𝙊𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

"Aww.. so sappy." Komaeda faked a pout, looking at him teasingly.

𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

"..I love you too, Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> afdsjfhk thank you so much for reading!
> 
> please remember to keep healthy! Drink water, eat well, take your meds etc..
> 
> I love you! :>
> 
> -El


End file.
